


Love, too simple a word

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: Destiel minisodes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean and Feelings, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Dean has had enough of Cas throwing himself in front of danger for them. Its about time he finally lays it out on the table before they loose the chance to every say anything.





	Love, too simple a word

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Destiel/supernatural fan fic. I've had so so many ideas floating around but this one called out strongly to me. It doesn't have a particular spot it would be places but I like that it could take place at any time. I hope you guys enjoy.

“I can't….you can't keep doing this cas.” Dean practically growled as they passed the map table. 

Castiel followed closely behind. He cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?” His deep voice only showing a hint of confusion. He wasn't quite sure what the hunter was angry about.

“This.” Dean gestured to Castiel. The angel stood before him dried blood on his coat and hair. His shirt torn and tie rumpled. He looked liked he'd be through hell, again. “I can't….,”he took a breath. “You can't keep doing this. What if you had died? Hmm?” He said walking up to his best friend. 

“Dean,” Cas stared back into those emerald green eyes. Over the years he'd grown fond of that color. But not just any shade of green, specifically the kaleidoscope mixed shades of green that made up dean's eyes. Funny, he'd never had a favorite color before meeting the hunter. “You know that you and sam are most important to me. I would do anything to protect you two. Even if that means putting myself in danger.”

Dean frowned, not in anger but frustration. How...how could he get this angel to understand? How did he get cas to realize how much it tore him up everytime he saw him like this? How everytime he died or almost died it stopped his heart? How everytime he dropped off the radar a hole in his chest appeared until they found him again. He reached up and cupped Cas’s face with both his hands. The rough stubble rubbing against his palm. The touch was half way between gentle and rough. 

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Long stares were common place for them. Hell sammy even named these particular moments. “Eye-fucking” as he so eloquently put it. 

“Cas you're important to me….to both of us. You're family, my best friend, hell my guardian Angel. I...i can't lose you. You can't keep being so reckless. Promise me.” He sighed as he head dropped so he now stared at their shoes. This isn't a chick flick moment. This was honesty. Honesty at its core. His grip on cas tightened a small degree, the angel didn't move.

“Dean,” Cas’s left hand reached up and gently gripped deans right forearm. “Could you make the same promise? Could you promise you wouldn't recklessly throw yourself into danger for Sam...for me?” He knew the answer. 

Deans jaw clenched. Cas knew him too well. So well Dean knew some questions he didn't need to answer. He knew him so well sometimes all it took was a look and they could both convey a full conversation without uttering a word. 

“Damn It Cas,” it was more of a defeated sigh then anything. He looked up to find cas with his head cocked to one side. A furrowed concerned brow. The concern filling those deep ocean blue eyes speckled with the color of a spring sky. Dean had always thought black was his favorite color, that was until he met an nerdy angel of the lord. Now black had been replaced by blue, not just any blue, a deep blue that rippled with the power of an ocean and the gentle calm of a forest brook. The color blue that he'd only found when looking into the eyes of his best friend. The color gave him comfort, faith, and reassurance when he needed it. 

He stood up straight. “I refuse to go one more day the way we are. The way we have been. Any of us could die….right now, or tomorrow. “ His jaw clenched. 

Castiel saw the jaw tick. He didn't know what Dean was building up to, but he knew he was pulling something up from deep inside. Feelings were always a hard subject for the older Winchester. The words never flowed as freely as they did for Sam. But when they did, they truly meant something deep and lasting. So Cas stayed quiet and waited. Waited for Dean to find the words and take the time he needed to pull these feelings up. Feelings he'd trained himself his whole life to bottle up. Good and bad. He gave Deans forearm a gentle squeeze, a sign that he was here for him. Accepting, open and patient. 

The stare continued. Castiel may still be learning about human emotions but he had a feeling he knew that what he saw in Dean's eyes was affection. He had no idea though that his own eyes reflected the same. 

“Cas,” His name left dean's lips like a whisper, like a prayer. It was a prayer, he heard it echo faintly in his mind. “I am not going one more day without you.”

Confusion. That was Castiel's first though. But dean already had him? He opened his mouth to say as much but his words died out as dean's lips met his. Oh, oh he meant in a different way. His eyes fluttered as they closed. His hand gripped dean's arm tighter. He had not had many kisses on his time here on earth but this was by far the best one. 

The hunters hands moved to gently cup the back of Cas's head and card his fingers through the angels unruly, messy, sexy hair. Dean had always imagined Cas's hair to be soft but this was a whole other level of soft. He wanted to nuzzled against his hair and feel it against his skin. Woah woah woah, since when was nuzzling on the Winchester menu? As his fingers ran through the angels hair he started to think maybe it was time for a menu update. 

Castiel’s hands moved gently to Dean's sides. He felt the taunt muscle under the elder Winchester many layers. Castiel would like to grumble about too many layers but he wasn't much better. His hands slowly snaked around to dean's back. A soft moan left his mouth, he practically melted as he felt the hard toned muscles of Dean's back. He felt the twitch of a smile against his lips. Dean had liked that moan. 

The hunter slowly and reluctantly pulled away, he smiled as the Angel tried to chase his lips. “Cas, no more hiding these feelings between us. I refuse to go one more day with the possibility of losing you or me and regretting never having told you or allowing this to happen between us.” He didn't ask Cas if he felt the same because he knew deep down that Cas did. Just as Cas knew Dean felt the same. Dean didn't use the word love, not because he didn't love the Angel but because what they had was more. A profound bond, something beyond a human emotion, something no word in any language on earth, in heaven or hell could describe. 

Cas understood that, that's why his heart swelled with the same emotion as Dean. He didn't care that dean didn't use the word love, because he didn't need to understand human emotion or words for this. He didn't need to understand a single human emotion to know what he felt for Dean because what he felt was beyond that. 

That long stare held even more this time. The gates had been opened and they're feelings were left bare for the other to see. A smile tugged at Dean's lips. “So tell me Cas, how do you feel about this?” 

The Angel stared at him for a moment longer before grabbing him by the collar of his flannel shirt and yanked him in for a deeper kiss. Dean hummed in delight. He had to admit he found aggressive Cas hot as hell. The angel’s tongue darted out and licked deans lip. The sensation ran straight to dean's lower half. He let out a groan. This time the Angel smiled as he pulled away. “I think you can guess my answer.” 

Dean chuckled as he grabbed Cas's tie. “Hmmm I am not too sure. Maybe you can try answering again?” Cas raised a brow. He wasn't exactly an expert at flirting in any sense of the word, heck he could barely be called a noob. So when the next words left his mouth it left both him and dean surprised. 

“How about I try again in the bedroom?” Deans brows shot up. 

“Damn Cas where did you learn to talk like that? The Pizza Man?” He let out a breathless chuckle. He felt himself straining against his pants. 

“Why don't you come and find out what else I've learned?” He smirked and with a sudden sound of fluttering wings he was gone. Where the hell had those words come from? He didn't know but he was so glad he said them as he heard Deans rushed steps headed to the room. The door swung open revealing Dean breathing heavily. “Dean maybe you should take up Sam's offer and run more.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “shut up.” His tone playful. “I don't need running. I am about to show you just how fit I am. “ His voice had gone deeper, the words sent a pleasant warm shiver through Cas. Arousal? Yes, that is what it was. He liked it a lot. Next thing he knew Dean had pulled off his shirt and kicked the door closed behind him. “Come here Angel.” A sexy smirk on his lips as he made his way towards Cas. 

*****

Dean and Cas had gone at it all night making up for all that lost time. Castiel had been thoroughly impressed by his hunters stamina. He had left the Angel breathless and tired. Cas laid there next to Dean, pressed against his right side. The angels head on his shoulder, and arm draped across that beautiful freckled expansive chest. 

Cas had in the past counted visible freckles on dean when he had slept from across the room. It had been a way to pass the time. Now he could count them and see them up close. He didn't need to count them to know the exact number of freckles and locations of all of them though. He knew each and everyone of them because he had placed them there when he'd rebuilt Dean's body after pulling the righteous man from hell. But, he counted them anyways because he enjoyed it. 

Cas closed his eyes and listened to the hunters soft breathing, his heart beat. He felt the rise and fall of his chest. It was relaxing, calming, practically meditative. It let his mind relax and for a few moments forget about the mess that was the outside world. It let him for a little while, focus on the tiny world that was just him and Dean. 

All of the sudden the door to deans room swung open. “Dean I think I found…” There stood their favorite moose in the doorway. Toast in one hand and laptop balanced in another. His eyes comically wide as he froze before the scene in front of him. 

Dean and Cas were fully naked. Dean laying on his back one leg bent, one arm wrapped around Cas's shoulders the other rested on the pillow just above his head. The blanket only covered up to mid thigh leave crotch up fully exposed. Cas was tucked against his side, the blanket also leaving him exposed from the knee up. The angels eyes were now open. 

“Oh my god….oh my….I knew this was going to freaking happen one day. Ugh,” he blocked his view with the half eaten piece of toast. “Not how I wanted to know I'd win the bet.” 

A pillow suddenly came sailing from the bed at him. “Damn it sammy, too early for your yelling,” dean growled now half sitting. 

“Damn it dean cover up. “ he was still hiding behind his toast. 

“Its my room i can be naked with my boyfriend if I want to.” He growled. 

A smirk appeared on Sam's lips. He peeked over the toast. “Boyfriend?” Another pillow flew at him. He dodged it and slammed the door shut. Through the door they heard him shout, “fucking called it.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Guess sammy knows now….i think he approves.” He turned to smile at Cas. 

The angel stared at him affectionately. “I liked the way you called me angel last night, but i think I like hearing the word boyfriend more.” The angel smiled. Dean chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. “I'll keep that in mind. Now let's go get food. That was quite a work out last night i need to refuel.” 

Their lives weren't perfect, they weren't safe. But that didn't mean they couldn't be happy. Who said an apple pie life had to be picket fences, 9 to 5 job, wife and 2.5 kids. Dean had his Angel, his brother, and his impala. That was dean's apple pie life he didn't care what anyone else had to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a drawing but I am still at a loss on how to add pictures. My original intention was to smut it up but as i wrote it I decided to focus on other things for this one. Maybe in the next one. I also have ideas for a HS AU. Please let me know your guy's thoughts on it. I love feedback. I am always looking to improve. ^-^


End file.
